


Aroma Kunarpa

by kenzeira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Kau boleh makan aku. Aku abadi. Aku tidak akan mati.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Isabel Magnolia





	Aroma Kunarpa

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Attack on Titan milik Hajime Isayama. No profit gained from this fanwork.

_—Irlandia, 1863_

Malam itu, tatkala udara terasa lebih dingin, kereta lokomotif uap melintas di antara rel perbukitan kota Wexford. Suara mesinnya terdengar nyaring, memecah kesunyian yang mendebarkan. Seseorang tentu sedang merapalkan kutukan, membuat gelisah para penumpang. Ada rumor beredar perkara makhluk misterius, makhluk itu memakan lembu-lembu serta biri-biri milik penduduk desa—dan orang-orang telah lama tahu, ada yang tak beres dengan kota ini. Meski begitu, kereta tetap melintas dengan bunyinya yang nyaring.

Melalui surat kabar, berita mengenai kematian misterius meresahkan penduduk. Semakin hari, jumlahnya semakin banyak. Korban memiliki luka yang sama; gigitan di leher dengan perut bolong bersih tanpa isi—organ yang semestinya terburai, lenyap disantap. Orang-orang saling menuduh, siapa yang telah mengutuk Wexford. Siapa pun yang dianggap sebagai penyihir akan dibakar hidup-hidup, dikuliti, hingga dipenggal dan dijadikan tontonan. Sebagian besar dari mereka yang merasa benar dalam menghakimi adalah para uskup gereja; atas nama Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Kebenaran dan kejahatan tak lagi punya muka.

Dan kereta itu … masih melaju … lambat … lambat … menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Berdogleg-dogleg.

Di atas gerbong tiga, berdiri seorang pria. Jubahnya hitam; segalanya tampak hitam. Pria itu memandang purnama. Lantas, terdengar lolongan serigala; lolongan itu bersahut-sahutan, seperti memberi pertanda. Dan kereta itu tak lagi menimbulkan bunyi. Mesinnya telah mati. Kesunyian malam semakin pecah oleh jeritan ketakutan para penumpang.

_Seharusnya mereka semua mati._

#

Seorang perempuan muda menggembala biri-birinya yang tersisa. Ia lalu berbaring santai di bawah pohon elm. Rambutnya sengaja ditutupi oleh tudung. Rambutnya merah. Rambut merah dianggap sebagai penyihir. Meski ia bukan penyihir.

Terik matahari terasa begitu jauh. Panasnya tidak sampai. Udara masih sama dingin. Surat kabar hari ini beredar dengan topik yang sama; soal kematian misterius. Kali ini korbannya bukan penduduk kota Wexford, tetapi seorang penumpang kereta dari Dublin. Perempuan itu menyimpulkan sesuatu; semakin dekat dengan musim salju, semakin kelaparan makhluk misterius itu. Puncaknya mungkin sebelum salju turun.

Perutnya mendadak bergejolak. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, yang sedang memandangi biri-birinya.

“Kupikir sudah tidak ada lagi penggembala di kota ini,” kata pria yang berdiri.

Perempuan yang menutup rambut merahnya dengan tudung lekas mendudukkan diri. Ia menilik dari atas kepala hingga kaki. Ah, seperti aristokrat. Pakaiannya tampak elegan dengan jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Topi wellington menghiasi kepalanya. Ia jadi mengingat sesuatu soal topi itu. Ia pernah menggunakan topi semacam itu sekali seumur hidup sewaktu ke pesta perjamuan para bangsawan. Ia bukan bangsawan, hanya berlagak.

Merespons kalimat si pria asing, ia pun menjawab. “Ini biri-biriku yang tersisa. Kalau mati semua, aku tidak lagi menjadi penggembala.”

Perutnya berbunyi lagi. Ia belum makan apa-apa hari ini.

“Apa kau mengutuk.”

“Hah.”

“Perutmu.”

Pria yang tampaknya aristokrat tersebut melangkah mendekat. “Kau lapar. Kau mengeluh. Dan kau memandang sedih pada biri-birimu yang tersisa. Dan kau tak bisa berada di tengah kota terlalu lama karena rambut merahmu. Dan kau seorang diri. Dan kau mengutuk.”

Ada bau kematian dari sepasang mata pria itu—yang berkilau keperakan, dalam, tajam. Pada bola matanya ia seperti melihat darah. Darah yang menetes-netes serupa tangisan. Sementara bibirnya menyimpan rahasia; mengenai apa yang dikunyahnya, apa yang ditelannya. Ia tidak peduli dari mana pria ini mengetahui soal kehidupannya; bahwa ia adalah penggembala, bahwa rambutnya berwarna merah dan bahwa ia mengutuk.

“Siapa namamu, Tuan?” ia pikir memang perlu memanggil pria itu tuan.

“Levi.”

“Oh, seorang aristokrat Yahudi?”

“Aristokrat?”

“Ya, aku menyimpulkannya sendiri dari gaya pakaianmu.”

“Lalu, namamu?”

“Kupikir kau sudah mengetahuinya. Kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku.”

“Tidak, tidak juga. Aku hanya tahu permukaanmu.”

“Kau boleh panggil aku Isabel.”

Isabel tahu ia mungkin tidak seharusnya bicara dengan pria misterius itu. Pada malam berikutnya, ketika salju akhirnya turun pukul sebelas, seluruh biri-birinya mati.

Ia menggigil. Kelaparan. Roti di atas meja sudah masuk semua ke dalam perutnya pagi tadi dan ia tak punya makanan yang tersisa. Mau tidak mau ia harus pergi ke kota, mencuri apa saja, memakan apa saja yang bisa mengenyangkan perutnya.

Dari dalam gubuknya, Isabel mendengar suara lolongan serigala. Bersahut-sahutan, seakan memberi pertanda. Dan pria itu tiba-tiba saja ada, berupa bayangan di balik malam yang berkabut. Ia jadi tahu siapa sebenarnya pria itu. Bukan aristokrat, bukan bangsawan, bukan manusia. Dia hanya seekor serigala kelaparan yang memakan biri-birinya.

* * *

_Levi bukan nama asli. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak memiliki nama._

_“Kenapa tidak kau makan pula aku.”_

_Levi bisu sejenak. “Aku tidak lagi memakan manusia.”_

_“Tidak lagi, eh.”_

_Pada suatu masa, sekian ratus tahun lalu, saat terakhir kali Levi menikmati daging manusia, perutnya memberontak. Manusia terakhir yang dia makan adalah rekannya, yang tengkoraknya tersembunyi rapat di balik jubahnya. Bau kematian itu Isabel duga dari masa lalu Levi._

_Makhluk misterius ini, manusia serigala ini, bagi Isabel, tidak lebih buruk dari manusia. Manusia membakar manusia, menuduh, berbuat keji. Atas nama Tuhan, atas nama kedamaian, kesucian Santa, mereka melakukan pembenaran atas kejahatan._

_“Isabel…”_

_Ia mengulas senyum hampa. “Hei, katakan padaku, apakah aku lebih buruk dari manusia?”_

_“Aku abadi.” Levi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tetapi kalimat itu memberi pertanda. “Aku abadi karena aku memakan rekanku. Aku tidak pernah lagi memakan manusia.”_

_Perutnya bergejolak._

_Levi mendekat, membaui lehernya. Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu. Katanya, “Kau boleh makan aku. Aku abadi. Aku tidak akan mati.”_

* * *

Di dalam kereta lokomotif uap dari Dublin menuju Carlow sebagai tujuan akhir, Isabel berada di sana, tatkala mesin kereta mati di perbukitan Wexford, di antara penumpang yang menjerit—yang ia makan salah satunya. Isabel melihat sosok itu, yang berdiri di atas gerbong tiga, melolong, memberi pertanda, ketika ia melarikan diri ke dalam hutan, kembali sembunyi di dalam gubuk tua bersama beberapa ekor biri-biri miliknya.

Rambutnya merah, tapi ia bukan penyihir. Ia pernah datang ke pesta perjamuan para bangsawan menggunakan topi wellington yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Levi, tapi ia bukan bangsawan. Itu adalah bagian dari kamuflase. Levi tidak (lagi) memakan manusia, tapi dia memakan hewan ternak penduduk desa. Isabel tidak pernah memakan hewan ternak, tapi ia memakan manusia. Namun ia bukan manusia serigala. Ia hanya penggembala yang lembu serta biri-birinya habis dimakan serigala. Dan serigala itu mengintainya.

“Hei … jawab aku, apakah aku lebih buruk dari manusia?”

Levi mati. Tinggal tulang-belulang. Jeroannya tidak lagi terburai—telah lenyap, habis, mengenyangkan perutnya. Musim dingin membuat Isabel kelaparan. Ia habiskan semua. Levi hidup lagi. Utuh. Hidup untuk kembali dimakan. Ketika suatu malam tubuhnya kembali utuh seperti semula, Levi menjawab pertanyaan itu. “Penjelasanku mungkin tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, tetapi kau lebih buruk dariku. Kau bukan setan, kau bukan vampir, kau bukan manusia, bukan pula manusia setengah serigala. Aku tidak tahu kau apa tapi aku tahu kau lebih buruk dariku.”

Bau kematian adalah yang menyatukan mereka sebagai sesama pemangsa.[]

1:48 AM – April 28, 2018

Revised:

23:17 PM – March 11, 2021

Kunarpa: mayat, bangkai


End file.
